Au Piquet !
by EssSi
Summary: Derek x Kira . : . L'un titille les sens de l'autre, mais lequel ?


**genre :** lime ** ** **thème :** une table et un verre de milk-shake

**contexte :** Se situe quelque part autour de l'épisode 3x23, ne tient pas compte des saisons suivantes.

**disclaimer :** _La série « Teen Wolf » a été créée par Jeff Davis. Fanfic écrite gratuitement, lisible gratuitement et qui ne peut générer aucun revenu._

**le mot de l'auteure :** Cette fic a pris une tournure bien plus sensuelle que je ne l'imaginais au départ, et ce qui devait être assez étrange à décrire est devenu très excitant à écrire.

**Au piquet !**

― Dois-je te menacer de planter ta tête au bout d'un piquet pour que tu arrêtes de me fixer ?

La voix grave de Derek claqua sans humour dans le silence de la salle à manger des McCall. Depuis son arrivée, il n'avait pas prononcé une seule parole.

Surprise, Kira reposa son verre qui tangua dangereusement sur la table avant de se stabiliser. La Nippo-Américaine se redressa d'un coup sur sa chaise, déconcertée et battant des cils – qu'elle avait courts, comme toutes les Asiatiques – avec incompréhension.

Elle ne s'était pas vraiment rendue compte qu'elle dévisageait Derek : elle s'était contentée de le voir sans le regarder tout en sirotant son milk-shake choco fraise pendant qu'à l'étage Scott se préparait pour leur rendez-vous… qui, avec Derek en prime, ne s'annonçait nullement idyllique.

Taciturne et silencieux, Derek s'était limité à rester affalé sur sa chaise, sans bouger d'un iota, et Kira en avait été jusqu'à presque oublier sa présence. Et pourtant, quelle présence ! Difficile de ne pas remarquer un si viril spécimen d'homme loup !

La toile du blue jeans délavé, tendue sur les jambes écartées et repliées sous la chaise, moulait les puissants muscles des cuisses. Dévoilés par les manches courtes d'un tee-shirt bleu foncé, les biceps saillaient superbement. Une barbe rude lui mangeait une bonne partie du visage mais, peu fournie, elle ne dissimulait en rien le rictus d'agacement qui tordait la bouche de Derek. Plus haut, le noir de jais du poil faisait ressortir le vert de son regard qui devint aussi dur que l'acier. Quelque chose de Wolverine dans l'attitude promettait des étreintes bestiales qui pourraient se révéler aussi bien passionnées que mortelles.

Derek émit un grognement d'irritation : il en avait assez d'être dévisagé par ce sale petit renard !

― Arrête de me fixer ! Tu veux vraiment retrouver ta tête sur un piquet ?

Kira détourna les yeux, mi-craintive, mi-gênée. Après le silence et l'indifférence, voilà maintenant que le Grand Méchant Loup était carrément bougon !

Pour passer le temps, la jeune fille repensa à l'analogie entre Derek et Wolverine, et son esprit dériva : Derek était indéniablement un loup, mais elle ne parvenait pas à se souvenir à quel animal se référait le personnage de Marvel. Un loup aussi ? Non, même si on retrouvait le pluriel de l'anglais « wolf » dans son nom, elle était sûre que ce n'était pas aussi simple que ça. Un coyote, alors ? Non… Ce n'était quand même pas un chien ?!

Une question insolite traversa alors l'esprit de Kira. Elle ne l'avait jamais posée à Scott parce qu'elle n'y avait pas pensé jusque-là, mais maintenant qu'elle avait un autre loup-garou en face d'elle – et vu que Scott ne redescendait toujours pas (mais combien de temps lui fallait-il pour se préparer, à celui-là ?!) – elle brûlait désormais d'en connaître la réponse.

Or, la poser à Derek plutôt qu'à son petit ami n'était certainement pas une bonne idée.

Kira repoussa donc la question derrière ses lèvres aussi longtemps qu'elle le put. Elle tint le temps de s'accorder deux longues gorgées de milk-shake puis, n'en pouvant plus, elle décolla ses lèvres glossées de rose de la paille, d'un mouvement lent et involontairement sensuel, et demanda d'un air détaché :

― Dis, tu t'entends bien avec les chiens ?

Les yeux de Derek s'arrondirent. Non seulement, le _kitsune_ avait recommencé à le fixer sans discrétion malgré ses menaces, mais en plus il venait de lui poser une question qui le faisait chuter de son statut d'hybride : avait-elle adressé cette interrogation à son côté humain (dont le chien était le plus fidèle ami) ou à son côté lupin (dont le chien était un lointain cousin) ? Les loups et les renards, eux, étaient rivaux… Derek retourna la question au _kitsune_ :

― Et toi ?

Kira dévia le regard en faisant la moue. Elle n'avait jamais pu avoir d'animal de compagnie.

― En fait, les animaux me fuient…, avoua-t-elle avec chagrin.

― Ils me fuient aussi, répliqua Derek.

― Oui, mais toi, tu fais tout pour les effrayer ! se défendit la jeune fille en se redressant sur sa chaise.

Derek fusilla Kira du regard bien qu'elle eût raison (mais ça, il ne l'admettrait jamais).

La jeune fille se mordit la lèvre inférieure en détournant les yeux une nouvelle fois. C'était vraiment mal parti pour entamer un dialogue badin avec son vis-à-vis !

― Ça rime à quoi, cette question ? s'offusqua Derek qui, en réalité, ne se souciait aucunement de la réponse.

Kira haussa les épaules avec indifférence.

― Comme ça… C'était juste pour faire la conversation…

― Ne te sens surtout pas obligée ! la rabroua aussitôt Derek.

Kira poussa un soupir exaspéré. Fallait-il vraiment qu'il soit aussi désagréable ? Ils étaient dans le même camp, elle essayait d'être sympa, et on aurait dit qu'il faisait tout pour l'agacer ! Un chat n'aurait pas été plus chiant !

Kira n'eut pas envie de se laisser faire. Elle sentit un souffle d'effronterie balayer sa raison tout au fond de sa conscience, qui elle-même passa la main à une grande part d'inconscience. Et effectivement, essayer de provoquer Derek Hale et d'en dominer le jeu relevait de la pure inconscience !

Alors, le renard commença à jouer avec le loup.

Kira plissa ses lèvres gourmandes en une moue boudeuse. Du bout de l'index à l'ongle parfaitement manucuré et verni de rouge, elle les tapota délicatement, attirant l'attention de Derek vers leur pulpe tentatrice.

Elle l'ignora ostensiblement, feignant d'être plongée dans une réflexion intense qui aurait impliqué un sérieux cas de conscience.

Puis, ne lui accordant toujours aucune attention, elle avança les lèvres vers la paille plantée dans le verre qu'elle avait posé sur la table. Elle les entrouvrit avec une lenteur étudiée, prenant soin de laisser entrevoir le bout de sa langue rose et humide qui recueillit, d'une léchouille coquine, la goutte de lait qui perlait à son extrémité.

Enfin, enroulant lascivement les lèvres autour du tube de plastique souple, elle pompa le délicieux liquide sans se presser, laissant courir ses doigts, en une caresse sensuelle, sur la pellicule humide et fraîche qui avait recouvert le verre.

. : * : .

Derek ne pouvait détacher le regard de cette fille qui se livrait sans ambiguïté aucune à une activité hautement évocatrice. Ses sens titillés commencèrent à lui échapper : son souffle s'accéléra, ses pupilles se dilatèrent, ses doigts se crispèrent sur ses cuisses et son corps se raidit. Le loup-garou en lui accusa le coup mais l'homme, lui, se laissa facilement dominer par l'érotisme de la scène.

Quand Kira se pencha exagérément en avant pour aspirer la dernière lampée de lait dans un gémissement de gourmandise satisfaite, le désir s'empara déraisonnablement de lui et il pria pour que la table cachât à la vue de la jeune fille la bosse qui déformait l'avant de son jean.

Par le large col du tee-shirt de sa tentatrice inclinée en avant, le regard de Derek accrocha la dentelle d'un soutien-gorge noir et il jura intérieurement : ce "vêtement" était de trop, il aurait voulu le lui arracher sur le champ !

Mais Kira se redressa soudain, le privant de cet angle impudique sur sa poitrine qu'il imaginait déjà pétrir à pleines mains.

. : * : .

La jeune fille n'avait pas cru qu'elle se prendrait aussi facilement au jeu de la provocation érotique.

Sous le Lycra®tendu de son sous-vêtement, elle sentait ses tétons pointer. Elle eut envie d'y porter les mains, de les sentir durcir sous ses doigts comme elle l'avait déjà tant de fois expérimenté.

Mais elle se retint et elle réprima avec tout autant de difficulté un frisson de plaisir anticipé ; anticipé, car une envie plus irrésistible encore s'était fait sentir au creux de ses reins.

Le souffle court, elle plongea son regard brûlant dans les iris animales de sa proie.

Puis, ce fut sous la table qu'elle plongea : sans rompre le contact visuel, elle se laissa glisser de sa chaise, se dérobant ensuite à la vue de Derek, non pas par honte mais pour assouvir cette envie irrépressible.

Tandis qu'elle avançait à quatre pattes en roulant des hanches d'un balancement lascif que Derek ne pouvait voir, Kira l'aperçut se raidir sur sa chaise jusqu'à la moindre extrémité. Surtout jusqu'à celle que sa bouche convoitait.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de s'humidifier les lèvres du bout de la langue, goûtant par avance la jouissance qu'elle mourrait d'envie de s'octroyer.

Quand elle arriva à hauteur des genoux de Derek, il ne bougea pas.

. : * : .

Il baissa seulement les yeux vers les mains féminines qui s'abandonnèrent sensuellement sur la toile tendue de son jean. Il sentit la respiration voluptueuse de Kira glisser sur le renflement de son pantalon quand elle avança audacieusement la bouche entre ses jambes, à la limite de l'attouchement.

Alors seulement, elle leva les yeux vers lui.

Son regard provocant et sa bouche entrouverte sur un halètement d'excitation canalisèrent définitivement les sens de Derek sur les réactions de son propre corps. Mais les muscles du bel homme ne lui obéissaient plus.

Il grimaça en sentant son pénis encore plus à l'étroit dans son jean.

Il n'eut pas besoin de toucher le _kitsune_ : ses sens captèrent instantanément l'humidité entre les cuisses de la jeune fille.

Il crut qu'il allait exploser et préféra laisser filer un grognement bestial pour relâcher un peu de pression.

. : * : .

Mais Kira n'était pas prête de le laisser en paix ni de mettre fin à son attente. On aurait dit qu'elle guettait une supplique de sa part, ce qu'il ne lui accorderait jamais.

Alors, pour le pousser dans les derniers retranchements de la frustration, elle effleura du bout du nez l'extrémité du piquet qui tendait la toile de jean en une tente d'une taille impressionnante.

Sous le chapiteau, le loup rongeait son frein.

Kira déposa un baiser étonnamment chaste à l'endroit où elle devinait le tissu imbibé d'humidité séminale.

. : * : .

Des tréfonds de son subconscient, un murmure remonta dans la gorge de Derek, qui ne put le retenir :

― A… Arrête…

― Pourquoi ? gloussa Kira. Je croyais que tu voulais planter ma tête sur un piquet… Ton "piquet" est bien dressé et ma tête toute prête à s'y "planter"…

Kira ouvrit la bouche pour mieux se taire et l'avança avec une lenteur exaspérante vers le membre de Derek que son autre main était sur le point de libérer de sa prison. Ses doigts tâtonnaient à la recherche du curseur de la braguette, prêts à saisir, dès son jaillissement, ce que sa bouche ne pourrait englober. Elle voulait désespérément l'avaler et l'empoigner tout à la fois.

Elle glissa l'autre main sous sa jupe et remonta deux doigts le long de sa cuisse.

Sa bouche et sa main allaient enfin accorder à la virilité de Derek ce que celle-ci implorait tant, quand un éternuement sonore explosa dans l'escalier de l'entrée.

Derek se leva de sa chaise d'un bond formidable et Kira se rejeta brusquement en arrière. Ils heurtèrent tous deux la table et le verre de milk-shake chancela, bascula et alla rouler jusqu'au bord avant de s'écraser sur le sol dans un grand fracas.

. : * : .

Scott débarqua sur ces entrefaites, une main plaquée sur le nez.

― Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? lança-t-il à la cantonade, alarmé. Kira ?... Qu'est-ce que tu fais sous la table ?

― Je… J'ai fait tomber mon verre et il s'est cassé, je ramasse les morceaux. Désolée, je suis maladroite…

― T'en fais pas, ce n'est qu'un verre. Mais ne ramasse pas les éclats à mains nues ! Je vais le faire : même si je me coupe, je vais cicatriser immédiatement !

― C'est vrai… Merci… Et encore désolée.

Scott balaya l'excuse d'un revers de la main et se tourna vers Derek :

― Tu me files un…

Il marqua une pause et le dévisagea un moment en silence.

― Pourquoi tu es collé bizarrement à la table ?... Tu as l'air tendu… Et pourquoi tu es tout rouge ?...

― Je ne suis pas… tendu. (Le dernier mot sortit dans un filet de voix.) Tu m'as pris par surprise, expliqua-t-il.

Mais il lança un regard réprobateur – que Scott ne releva pas – à Kira, qui comprit exactement de quoi il parlait.

Puis, Derek continua sur sa lancée à l'adresse de Scott :

― Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris d'éternuer aussi fort ?!

― Ah, c'est le rhume des foins ! expliqua-t-il en rigolant et en remplaçant sa main par un mouchoir en papier.

Derek haussa un sourcil interrogateur. Scott dut fournir plus d'explications :

― Le 20 mars, le printemps, tout ça… Ça met mes sens dans tous leurs états !

― T'es précoce, toi, dis donc…, le moucha Derek, mais son regard dévia une nouvelle fois vers Kira.

La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel en poussant un soupir exaspéré. « Rho, ça suffit ! » semblait-elle vouloir lui faire comprendre.

Scott ricana avant de lâcher un nouvel éternuement retentissant.

― Excusez-moi ! balbutia-t-il d'une voix étouffée par le mouchoir et sa main, et il passa dans une autre pièce pour se moucher à l'abri des regards.

. : * : .

Restés seuls, Kira et Derek se défièrent du regard. Lequel allait suggérer le premier qu'il ne s'était rien passé ? Pourtant, la moiteur entre les cuisses de Kira et la verge encore gonflée de Derek attestaient parfaitement le contraire.

Ils n'esquissèrent aucun geste ni ne prononcèrent aucune parole, se jaugeant simplement du regard. Ils n'osaient parler de peur que Scott n'entende leur échange verbal grâce à son ouïe "loup-garouesque".

Ce n'est qu'alors qu'ils se rendirent compte qu'il avait peut-être tout entendu de leur joute érotique…

Leurs yeux s'agrandirent à cette éventualité. Scott n'avait pourtant fait aucune allusion à ce sujet… Ils ne demeurèrent pas longtemps dans l'expectative.

― Au fait, j'ai tout entendu, lâcha la voix de l'adolescent, de retour dans la salle à manger.

Kira et Derek manquèrent avoir une syncope.

― Derek, tu as menacé de planter la tête de ma copine au bout d'une pique… Ne te laisse pas faire, Kira : tu es un _kitsune,_ tu as de quoi lui tenir tête. Aie confiance en toi.

― D'a… D'accord.

Kira le fixa d'un air incrédule et se félicita de n'avoir échangé aucune parole compromettante avec Derek durant leur interlude.

Scott lui renvoya un sourire amoureux et adressa à Derek un mouvement du menton qui le défiait de répliquer quoi que ce soit.

Puis, il se dirigea vers l'entrée en leur disant qu'il était temps de partir pour leur rendez-vous avec la meute.

. : * : .

Kira lui emboîta le pas, suivie de près par Derek. Quand elle arriva sur le pas de la porte, Scott était déjà en train de contourner la voiture de l'ancien alpha pour prendre la place à côté du siège du conducteur.

Kira allait franchir le seuil quand la main de Derek traversa vivement son champ de vision pour se poser sur le montant.

Son bras lui barrait le passage et elle voulut tourner le regard vers lui, mais elle s'en garda : la haute stature de Derek la dominait entièrement. Son visage penché sur le sien, il lui soufflait son haleine voluptueuse à la figure, et elle pouvait sentir sans même avoir besoin de le toucher la chaleur que son corps irradiait.

Le souffle de Kira devint imperceptible. Elle n'osait le regarder, pourtant elle percevait ses yeux ardents la dévorer tout entière de la flamme de la passion qui brûlait au fond de ses pupilles canines. Le bas-ventre de la jeune fille s'enflamma de nouveau et, les yeux ainsi baissés, elle put constater que celui de Derek n'était pas non plus complètement remis de l'excitation.

Le beau loup se courba davantage vers elle, jusqu'à frôler de ses lèvres le lobe de son oreille. Elle sentit sa respiration chaude et aphrodisiaque glisser au creux de son cou quand il lui fit cette promesse, si bas que Scott n'aurait pu l'entendre :

― Tu m'as mis en appétit, vilain petit _kitsune…_ Maintenant, j'ai les crocs et je croquerais bien un renard… Ce n'est que partie remise…

Kira cessa complètement de respirer. Elle ne retrouva la totale maîtrise de son souffle qu'une fois Derek installé au volant de sa Toyota FJ Cruiser.

Au fond d'elle, elle sentit un petit renard bondir d'impatience fébrile.

Un sourire gourmand aux lèvres, anticipant la prochaine confrontation sensuelle, elle referma la porte derrière elle.

Elle aurait pu jurer que son renard intérieur remuait la queue d'excitation.

Elle, ce n'était pas le printemps qui mettait tous ses sens en ébullition, c'était les loups.


End file.
